Archivo:Advertencias de Dios para los últimos días "Los días de Noé han llegado" Vídeo cristiano
Descripción Si tiene alguna pregunta, por favor contáctenos: http://bit.ly/2ZoMNU5 Advertencias de Dios para los últimos días "Los días de Noé han llegado" | Vídeo cristiano Echemos la vista atrás hacia la humanidad durante la era de Noé. El hombre estaba inmerso en todo tipo de actividades maliciosas sin dedicar el menor pensamiento al arrepentimiento. Nadie escuchaba la palabra de Dios. Su rigidez y maldad despertaron la ira de Dios y, al final, fueron tragados por el desastre del gran diluvio. Sólo la familia de ocho miembros de Noé escucharon la palabra de Dios y fueron capaces de sobrevivir. Ahora los últimos días ya han llegado. La corrupción de la humanidad se acentúa más y más. Todo el mundo reverencia el mal. Todo el mundo religioso sigue la corriente mundana. No sienten el más mínimo amor por la verdad. ¡Los días de Noé ya han llegado! Para salvar a la humanidad, Dios ha regresado una vez más para llevar a cabo la obra de juicio de los últimos días entre la humanidad. ¡Esta es la última vez que Dios salva al hombre! ¿Qué debe elegir la humanidad? Esta es una historia verdadera. En vista de que los ciudadanos del condado de Qingping en la provincia de Sichuan se han negado constantemente a aceptar el evangelio del reino de Dios Todopoderoso, se han encontrado con dos situaciones de desastre. Durante el Gran Terremoto de Sichuan, muchos hermanos y hermanas que creían en Dios Todopoderoso fueron milagrosamente protegidos por Dios y sobrevivieron. Se ha dado testimonio de estos hechos: aquellos que aceptan y obedecen a Dios y aquellos que niegan y se resisten a Dios. ¡Estos dos tipos de personas tienen dos finales muy diferentes! Relámpago Oriental, la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso nació debido a la aparición y a la obra de Dios Todopoderoso, el retorno del Señor Jesús, Cristo de los últimos días. La iglesia está compuesta de todos aquellos quienes sinceramente aceptan la obra de los últimos días de Dios Todopoderoso y están conquistados y salvados por la palabra de Dios. Fue completamente fundada por Dios Todopoderoso personalmente y personalmente la orienta y la pastorea y de ninguna manera fue establecida por ningún hombre. Cristo es la verdad, el camino y la vida. Las ovejas de Dios oyen la voz de Dios. En tanto leas las palabras de Dios Todopoderoso, verás que Dios ha aparecido. Declaración especial: la producción de este vídeo la ha realizado la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso sin fines de lucro. Los actores que aparecen en esta producción lo hacen de manera voluntaria y no han recibido ningún tipo de retribución. Este vídeo no puede ser distribuido a terceros con ánimo de lucro, y esperamos que todo el mundo lo comparta y lo distribuya de manera pública. Indiquen siempre la fuente al distribuirlo. Sin el consentimiento de la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso, ninguna organización, grupo social ni individuo puede falsificar ni tergiversar el contenido de este vídeo. El contenido de este vídeo ha sido traducido totalmente por traductores profesionales. Sin embargo, debido a las diferencias lingüísticas, etc., un pequeño número de imprecisiones es inevitable. Si usted descubre cualquiera de tales imprecisiones, por favor recurra a la versión original china y siéntase libre de ponerse en contacto con nosotros para hacérnoslo saber. Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso: https://es.godfootsteps.org/ Evangelio del Descenso del Reino: https://www.kingdomsalvation.org/es/ Te invitamos a descargar la aplicación de la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=org.godfootsteps.thechurchofalmightygod App Store: https://itunes.apple.com/es/app/quan-neng-shen-jiao-hui/id1166298433 Correo: contact.es@kingdomsalvation.org WhatsApp: 34-663-435-098 Parte del material en este vídeo proviene de: www.stockfootage.com 圖片Haitian national palace earthquake來源於Logan Abassi / UNDP Globa（ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Haitian_national_palace_earthquake.jpg ）， 授權方式為CC-BY-2.0（ https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/deed.en ） Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2014, of the locust plague in Madagascar (March 2014), [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbKFC6O4Qgk ] Some of the material is from the internet. Categoría:Vídeos